Primrose Everdeen and the Boy Who Lived
by LoonyLinny
Summary: Prim never believed in magic or anything like that, she had to be very realistic with the war going on. But after bombs go off, and her own accidental magic brings her to the custody of Harry Potter an co. she is set on a journey to learn about magic and find a way to get back to her sister, Katniss and her boyfriend, Rory. But dark shadows are reforming, someone is after Prim...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay so my last story, Jinx, was a complete bust. So I'm starting something new in it's place. Please, read, review, pass it on to your friends, and I completely support constructive critiquing. No hating unless it's reasonable. No "You're a terrible writer," "I hate you and your writing." Nothing like that because no one wants to read that. Well, enjoy.) **

Chapter1: Accident?

Saying I was nervous would be an understatement, but saying I was excited is way off base. While I sat in the hovercraft on our way to the Capitol, I was bouncing my right knee, cracking my knuckles, biting the inside of my cheek, just anything that I could do to keep me from falling apart at the seams. I was the youngest person there and other people were probably thinking, _"First day, this'll be fun to watch."_

I was more stressed than anything, the most I've been in my entire life. But can you blame me? I was a nurse at the infirmary at District 13, helping wherever I could, but then President Coin came up to me and told me I was needed at the front for field medics. I was at first excited to help the wounded first hand, but then I remembered that Katniss, my older sister, and Rory, my, for lack of a better term, boyfriend, are soldiers. They're in the Capitol too. What if, while I'm out there, among the injured and dying, I see their bodies? Images flashed in my mind of Katniss lying in a pool of her own blood, her eyes wide open, an entry wound in her chest, or Rory slowly being covered by a white sheet, the light leaving his eyes forever. Apart from Mother, those two were the most important people in my life. I don't know what I'd do without them, how I'd live without them. My body temperature started getting hotter and hotter; I wanted to rip off my jacket and sweatshirt in order to cool down. The only coolness that my body found was my dog tag with my number on it, number _FM 87365_, and my gold locket with a Mockingjay on it. Katniss' escort, Effie Trinket, insisted that all Everdeens matched. Katniss had her pin, Mother has her ring, and I have my locket. It was a three picture locket, one picture was of Mother, another was Katniss, and the other was of Rory. I rest my hand against the middle of my chest, the square edges pressing through the thick fabrics. I take a deep breath and sigh. I will come back to them, I promised them before I left, and I never break a promise. I felt the hovercraft descend and I tightened my supply belt and bag.

The doors opened and all the medics spilled out. The air was thick with smoke; it crossed my nose and crawled down my throat. I coughed for air and squinted against the gray haze. I was starting to make out shapes, Snow's mansion stood tall with a few dents in it, there were big pieces of marble missing from the structure and the pillars looked like chewed up pencils. Scattered around the entranced was small, colorful bodies. It didn't take me long to figure out they were Capitol children. I gasped in horror as I saw them all in bloody heaps; there were severed arms and legs around, too. I ran to the nearest child. It was a girl younger than me, probably eight. She was wearing a tattered purple dress with a lemon yellow fur coat. I was never one for Capitol clothing. Her arm was in an abnormal angle, there was a deep cut on her side, and her face was burnt and bloody. I take off my white jacket to try to stop the bleeding. The girl began to cry loudly. It was most likely because of the District 13 crest on my sweatshirt, she had the idea set in her head that I am the enemy. I rest my hand on her shoulder, "Its okay," I said in a soft voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make you better."

"Boom." She sobbed. I didn't know what she meant; she was probably delirious from shock, or woozy from blood loss. I reach for my belt for bandages to wrap up that cut. I open the pouch on the left side and pull out the first thing my hand lies on. I pull it out, and gasp. It was a rock. I go through the rest of my pouches and they're all just rocks. I have no supplies! How could that be? I packed my belt properly before I left. How could I have nothing but rocks in my pockets?

I was going frantic; I had a bleeding, dying child on me and no medicine or supplies to help her. I pressed the jacket tighter against her body. Red began to seep through the white fabric and the girl began to cry again. My heart was racing; I was looking around trying to find anything that could help me out here, but all that was around me was dirt, rubble, and dying children. Not the best first aid kit out there.

A big shadow soared over me and I realized that it was a Capitol hovercraft; the eagle crest on the bottom pierced through the smoke and dropped dozens of things from the bottom. Parachutes, like the ones that sponsors dropped for tributes in The Games. They might just have medicine in them. As they fell, I realized that this was too easy. We were in a war; it would've been obvious if a parachute contained a weapon or something that could pose a threat to the Rebels. The Rebels would've caught them by now with the speed they were dropping, which was very slowly. Plus, I've seen those sort of packages before. Gale and Beetee were working on something with a similar shape, but I couldn't remember what they were at the time.

In the distance, I heard a faint, desperate voice call my name. Over the roar of battle, the call was nearly impossible to hear. I looked up towards where the voice was coming from. I had to squint, but I saw a familiar, slender figure. It's long, black hair whipping back as it ran towards me. It's bow swinging wildly at its side. Katniss? It was my sister; she seemed to be terrified of something as she yelled my name at the top of her lungs, _"Prim! Prim!"_ she called. With a jolt, I realized what the parachutes were, bombs.

Time seemed to slow down. The screaming dampened; the smoke began to clear from my eyes for a moment, and the parachutes' ticking became louder in my ears, echoing forebodingly. I reached out towards my big sister; I wanted to be with her, in her arms, away from here. I wanted to be back in the Seam, back in my bed with Mother and her. I wanted to be safe. "Katniss…" I said, and then the parachutes went off.

My body became painfully hot all over; deafening booms rang in my ears, pounding against my ear drums. Fire licked my clothing and pierced through the fabric, smoldering my skin raw. My legs buckled as red and orange shrouded my eyesight. Children's screams cried out for mommies and daddies, all except one. One was calling for her big sister, Katniss. I was yelling above everything, despite the smoke that choked me. Tears tried to pour out of my eyes but it was so hot that they immediately evaporated. The pain began to be unbearable; it's burning and scorching hurt too much for me to even scream. I was so scared; I knew I was going to die, the same way my father died. I felt my skin crawling back, pealing off from extreme heat. I wanted to be away from here, to be safe, as far away from war and death as I could.

A jerk pulled me by my navel, like there was a fishing hook lodged inside my belly button and I was the catch of the day. The ground left my feet and I felt like I was spinning wildly. I wanted to vomit but my throat was too dry to even do that. My head began to loll from shoulder to shoulder like I had no control over my neck and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So my narrating is going to be tricky. when its Prim's side of the story, it'll be narrated like the Hunger Games was. And when it's Harry's side of the story, it'll be narrated like the Harry Potter series was. Do you get it? So enjoy the chapter** **and remember, Reviews=Love!)**

Chapter 2: The Girl on the Street

It had been about three months since the end of the second Wizarding War, since Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been rebuilt, and since the death of Lord Voldemort. Everything almost seemed perfect, except one thing, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley had no where to live. Grimmuald Place is used for the Order of the Phoenix, Godric's Hollow was destroyed years ago beyond repair, The Burrow had been half destroyed during the war, plus Ron and Ginny decided to move out anyways, so there was one place that Harry Potter and his friends could live. The place that Harry never thought he'd return to as a new home, number 4 Privet Drive.

It was quiet and…standing, it was pretty much perfect. There were exactly enough rooms for the four of them, it wasn't fancy, and definitely hold them until they found another solution. Hermione considered putting up muggle repellant charms and invisibility spells over the backyard so that Harry, Ron, and Ginny could practice Quidditch without exposure, plus an enlargement spell to make the yard big enough to hold a small Quidditch game. They kept their broomsticks and Quaffles in the shed, and were able to play whenever they wanted.

The roommates had completely refurnished the home with beds, tables, chairs, a sofa, and everything that would make a muggle home look like a muggle home. They didn't want to seem suspicious around the other muggles. Every room was filled with something. Harry's room was the master bedroom, Ron took the guest room, Hermione took the room that used to belong to Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin, and Ginny took the smallest bedroom, being the smallest of them all. The only part of the house that was not used was the cupboard under the stairs. Hermione thought about using it for cleaning supplies, but that was silly. If there was a mess they could just clean it by whipping out their wands. They thought about using it for Hogwarts stuff, but Hermione only planned on one more year of Hogwarts, then graduating, and Ginny only had two years left. So the cupboard remained empty.

…

One morning, while Ron and Hermione were out buying groceries, Ginny and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess in the living room. Ginny was winning. "Bishop to e5." She ordered her black piece. It moved diagonally six spaces on its own, and smashed Harry's white rook into shards of wood. "Checkmate!" Ginny declared. Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn't much good at the game, but he liked to humor Ginny into thinking that she could beat at least someone at it. "Want to play again?" she asked enthusiastically. Harry shrugged and they began setting the board back up.

Right when Harry set down his Queen, a loud _thud _like a thunder-clap sounded outside. Out of curiosity, he and Ginny went by the window to see what it was. They pulled the curtains back and found a smoking, twitching lump in the middle of the road. Harry's eyes widened at the sight and ran out of the house to get a better look. When he did, Harry gasped. On the cement was a little girl who looked about eight, but Harry could tell she was a skinny ten year old having been that size when he was that age, she had blonde hair that was braided in two parts, a utility belt around her thin waist, and layers of clothing that had burn holes all over them. Her skin was mostly black like she was covered in soot, but the skin that peaked out of the soot was red and raw with big, white bulges steaming on various parts on her body. Her skin appeared to be smoking, like she had just narrowly escaped a burning building, or something. Her breathing was uneven; there was a long pause between each breath, and it mostly consisted of sharp gasps. The girl didn't seem to have any control over her own muscles because her whole body was twitching in pain. Her eyes were wide open and the crystal blue color of her irises ere surrounded with bloodshot veins. One eyebrow was burnt in half, and the charred hair follicles ran down her face.

Harry gently scooped her up in his arms and was surprised at how much she weighed, she probably couldn't tip the scale to seventy soaking wet. He was cautious of her third degree burns as he carried her into the house. Harry fought the urge to drop her because her skin was so uncomfortably hot. Ginny opened the door, and rushed inside ahead of him. He walked inside and laid the burning girl on the sofa that Ginny covered with a blanket so that any blood or puss wouldn't go all over the furniture. Harry conjured up a bowl of cool water on the coffee table, next to the chess board, along with a few rags, and carefully unzipped the tattered sweatshirt. Harry noticed it had a strange symbol on it. There was a big ring with a Loral wreath around it. The wreath left a space on the top and he could make out the word **'District.'** There was an image on the middle, the muggle sign for radiation, why would a ten-year old girl have that on her sweatshirt? Then there was another ring just below it, overlapping slightly, with the number **'13'** on it. _District 13?_ Where's that? Harry pushed it aside from his mind to focus on later; right now he had to help this girl. He carefully got it passed her small shoulders, but hit a burn just below the curve of her shoulder. The girl suddenly became aware and screamed in pain, tears were pouring out of her eyes and her sobs echoed through the little house. Harry thought fast and whipped his wand out, he swirled it around the girl's head and muttered, "Somenous."

The girl stopped screaming and went into a deep sleep, allowing Harry to continue. He pulled off the sweatshirt and placed it on the floor. Would you believe that under her t-shirt with the same symbol was a skin tight shirt with hard pads around it? The burns managed to get through that, and her skin wasn't as bad because of the immense padding but Harry knew it would still leave a nasty scar. Harry managed to get the t-shirt off, and rolled up the skin tight shirt as best he could. Harry took the rag and drenched it in the water, he then pressed it against the skin to try and cool it down. He started with her right arm, which was the closest to him, then started on the left arm, which lay across the girl's midriff.

Ginny sat on the edge of the sofa and stared at the strange at the strange girl. "Who do you think she is?" she asked Harry.

Harry's head snapped up and he looked at her with a confused expression. "I don't know, Gin. But she must be a witch, how else would she have showed up on an abandoned street, burning alive."

Ginny wrinkled her nose at the thought of someone burning alive. "How do you think we'll tell Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

Harry hit his forehead, he had completely forgotten about Ron and Hermione. He didn't think they'd be completely okay with walking through the door and finding a burning child on their sofa. Then he remembered that they would be coming back at any minute. Harry took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was he going to do? His mind was going blank, they couldn't very well keep her, mind you, she's not a stray dog that you found in the alley way. But he didn't know where her family was, or if she even had a family. That symbol would prove that for you. Plus this kid was definitely a witch, and putting her in a muggle orphanage would be awful for her.

Harry ran his fingers through his jet black hair, and then placed his glasses back on his face. That was when he saw something glint in the light. Harry looked closer at the girl and noticed that there were chains around her neck, and with careful hands, he pulled out the first chain that was around her collarbone. It was a dog tag, like a soldier would wear. It was silver with a number engraved on it. _"FM 87365," _Harry muttered curiously.

He felt Ginny's eyes look over his shoulder, "What do you think it means?" She asked him. Ginny looked back at the girl, who had just cuddled her head deeper into the pillow. Ginny gave a smile at the sight, and Harry knew exactly why. It had been so long ever since they've seen some one, a child even, from their world act like a child. With the war that raged on two months ago, everyone was still afraid, still mourning.

"I…don't know." Harry replied. He then picked out the other chain. This one was a golden rectangle with a crease on the side. He picked open the side with his fingernail, with great difficulty because the metal was almost welded shut. He unfolded the metal and found it was a locket with three pictures in it. They were in black and white and were muggle pictures – pictures from the wizarding world actually moved – of three people. The one on the right was of a woman, maybe in her early forties, who had straggly, blonde hair and fair skin. The woman had a resemblance to the girl, minus the third degree burns, so Harry figured this was her mother. The woman was wearing an old, beautiful dress that must've been for a special occasion. The picture on the left was a girl about sixteen; she had long, dark hair, olive colored skin, and gray eyes. She was wearing a brown jacket with a quiver on her back. This girl must be a hunter or something. Then the one in the middle was a boy about thirteen, he looked a lot like the girl on the right with shaggy hair the same shade of dark as the girl on the right, and the same gray eyes and olive skin. Harry figured they must've been brother and sister because they were almost identical.

Harry closed the locket and places it on the girl's chest, right over her heart, where Harry believed family should belong. Then the door opened and Ron and Hermione entered, carrying brown grocery bags. "We're back," Ron declared. They entered the living room to meet up with Harry and Ginny who were still knelt by the sofa. "What's wrong?" Ron asked them, Harry remembered that they couldn't see the girl because they were on the other side of the sofa.

Harry gave an apologetic expression and Hermione dropped her bags of groceries. Swiftly, she circled the sofa and gasped in horror at the sight of the little girl. "What happened?" she asked in a rushed voice. Ron came around, too but just froze at the sight of the burning girl. "How did this happen?" she asked louder as she took immediate action, like Hermione does, by raising the girl's arms and legs above her body. She moved the coffee table closer to the sofa and stacked a few thick books, and then she rested the girl's right arm on top of them.

Harry's mind went blank for a second at the sight of Hermione's scared and almost motherly action. "I-I don't know, we were playing chess then we heard something outside then we found her." Harry brought up her hands in surrender, "We brought her straight in here after we found her."

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. She turned to the girl, and noticed the charred clothing on the floor. "Are these her clothes?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and Hermione promptly hit him on the side of the head. "You don't take the burned clothes off! It could lead to an infection." She explained.

"Sorry, I didn't know. It's not every day that we find a dying girl on the street." Harry said.

Hermione took a deep breath again. "Well, it was good thinking to lay the wet cloths over the major wounds," Hermione said to Harry who gave a small smirk at hearing that he did something well. "We'll have to cut off the dead skin." She said in a surprisingly calm voice. Harry and Ron gagged. "Oh, don't be such babies," Hermione said a little lightly while she and Ginny giggled.

Ginny went to the kitchen and brought out a small, delicate, paring knife. Hermione took it in her hand and started at the top of the white burn welt on the girl's right hand. The skin appeared to cut easily and the girl just slept on, like she didn't feel anything that was going on. Hermione carved the skin off, and white puss began gushing out. Ron exited the room at that sight, most likely from fear of it spraying him. Hermione continued on each welt and ended up putting the charred, dead tissue in an empty grocery bag. Welt after welt, puss puddle after puss puddle, soon all the dead skin was carved off and Hermione wrapped the wounds tightly with bandages.

"She'll be awake in a few days, tops." Hermione turned to them after the girl had been properly treated and the wounds dressed. "We should probably start rehearsing a good story to explain to her." Hermione glanced back at the sleeping mummy on their sofa. "Do you think she's a witch?" she asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

Hermione nodded. "Hermione? When did you know how to care for third degree burns?" Harry asked her.

"I've read about them before we all ran off to look for the horcruxes. It seemed only logical to know how to take care of all kinds of wounds if we were going to be doing that." Hermione explained, shrugging her shoulders. "We could've put on a burn paste, but it's tricky to make, and it would take a long time."

Harry nodded, as he sat next to the girl, who was still resting peacefully on their sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strange People

_It was the first time that Katniss had taken me to the mines; we were visiting our father at work because it was a half day at school. I was five then, and Katniss was nine. We were going to bring our father his lunch because he had forgotten it when he left that morning. _

_ When we got there, right off the bat I didn't like it. It was gray and gloomy, everyone there looked so sad and I didn't like it. There were big train cars full of coal and big machines everywhere, Katniss told me they were drills they used to get the coal out. There were rails and carts that lead out of the mines that held quantities of coal, but not as much as the big train cars that were going to the Capitol. I held on to Katniss' hand as we walked through and looked for Dad, cautious of the shovels and pick axes that surrounded us. _

_ We found our father by an old tree, talking to his friend, who was also a miner, Miller __Hawthorne__. Dad had told us that he had kids too, a boy about Katniss' age, a boy about my age, another boy who was three, and a baby girl who had just turned one. I've never met them though. _

_ "Dad!" I called out to him. Dad turned his head and saw us; he smiled at us like he always did. We came up to him and he hugged and kissed us both on the top of our heads. We presented him his lunch and he laughed in his light voice that Mother said made her fall in love with him. _

_ "Girls, I'm almost done here. Then we can go home, and I can teach you a new song." Our father told us. Katniss and I smiled widely, we loved hearing our father sing, and we loved it even more when he taught us his songs. Mother told us that whenever Dad sang, even the birds stopped to listen, and we inherited that from him. _

_ Dad returned to talking to his friend when I backed up a step. I tripped over something and brought my hands out trying to get a hold of something to stop me from falling. My hand grabbed something metal and hot. It hurt my hand and didn't stop me from falling. My fingers, though felt uncomfortably hot, stayed wrapped around the burning object and I fell flat on my butt. My hand burned so much that I cried out in pain. The metal thing fell out of my hand and I cradled my burning fingers, _

_ Katniss and Dad saw me and helped me back up. "Prim, are you alright?" Dad asked me. I showed my palm and saw that it was red all over. I still held it in my hand, like I was afraid it would fall off if I let it go. Dad took my red hand in his and poured some water over it, then ripped a bit of his shirt off to wrap it in. I began to cry, half from the burning sensation in my hand, and half from the shock of how I got it. It wasn't major crying but a few tears slipped. Dad pulled me into a hug, "Its okay, Prim. You're okay now," he whispered to me, trying to calm me. His voice was charismatic and soft. I wiped my eyes and smiled. When we got home, Dad sang **'The Oak and the Ash' **to us. Even though my hand still hurt, it didn't hurt as much while my father sang to Katniss and me._

…

I felt a numb burning sensation all over me, I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to move a muscle but something made my eyelids part and the first thing I saw was a girl about Katniss' age with long red hair. She was reading a book with a title I couldn't quite read. She seemed completely unaware that I was here because she was so engrossed in her book.

I took a look around; I couldn't see my feet because they were covered with a blanket. Over the sofa arm, there was a window in front of me, its curtains drawn. There was a vase with flowers by the window, and in front of the vase was a red and gold chair. Behind the girl was a fireplace with pictures of kids in some sort of uniform. Then there was another picture of a man with messy black hair with a woman with red hair like the girl in front of me. The weirdest part of these pictures was that they were all _moving_; actually moving. For a second, I thought I was going crazy, but then I remembered that burn victims tend to hallucinate, and that it was perfectly normal. Besides, the pictures looked more interesting and beautiful while moving, especially the one with the man and woman dancing, it reminded me of Finnick and Annie's wedding. After Katniss and I danced, I was sitting on a chair, watching everyone else dance when Rory asked me to dance. His hand on my waist, my hand over his shoulder, my head resting on his chest, it was perfect. Then he took me away from everyone else and I had my first kiss with the boy I loved.

At the thought of Rory, everything came rushing back. The Capitol, the rocks, Katniss, the bombs, my promise. I was dead, I had to be. No one could survive that explosion. The girl looked up from her book and had a mixed expression of shock and happiness. "Harry, Ron, Hermione! She's awake!"

Many loud footsteps came down a flight of stairs that were probably behind me came rushing down. "Who are you?" I ask the red haired girl. I was surprised to hear that my voice was hoarse; I did inhale a lot of smoke.

Before the girl could answer, I was surrounded by two boys and a girl around Gale's age. The first boy had round eyeglasses and messy black hair, his eyes were an emerald green, and he was very thin. If he had gray eyes, this boy would look like an eighteen year old version of Rory. The boy next to him had red hair, like the girl's, and brown eyes. He was thin like the other boy but not as skinny. Then the girl had long, big, bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was an average size, and looked very intelligent,

"What's your name?" softly asked the boy who looked like Rory. I couldn't help but stare at them all, I should be dead, I exploded, but I felt alive. So why am I here? The boy looked at his friends and the red haired girl, who sort of looked like the girl tribute from District 5 in Katniss' games, though everyone just called her Fox-face, jerked her head towards me. I suddenly became afraid. Was I kidnapped by the enemy? Was I in the Capitol? I felt my muscles tense up, but a sharp burning sensation entered my body and I grimaced. The boy noticed and held his hands towards me; like he was trying to make sure I wasn't going to fall. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he explained. Then he gestured towards his friends. "And these are my friends, Hermione Granger," the brown haired girl waved. "Ron Weasley," the red haired boy waved. "And Ginny Weasley." The red haired girl smiled at me.

I would've waved back, but once I lifted my arm, the burning feeling came back and I felt like I was still burning alive. I grimaced again. The red haired girl, Ginny Weasley, brought out a wet rag and put it under the blanket, on my arm. Its coolness felt heavenly against my red hot skin. I sighed at the relief it gave me. "You probably don't want to move," Ginny Weasley told me. "It'll still hurt."

I nodded slightly. "You haven't told us your name," Harry Potter said.

I feared they were with the Capitol and were completely against the Rebels. I remembered what was told on a news report that a boy that looked like Peeta was killed by the citizens of the Capitol. Me being Katniss' little sister, and injured, would make me very desirable to kill. I said the first thing that came to mind, which was drilled in my head before I could be a field medic. "FM 87365," I said in an orderly voice.

"No, your actual name." Ron Weasley said with a chuckle. He saw the worried expression on my face and his smile fell a bit. "It's okay; we're not going to hurt you. Promise."

"Pr….Primrose Everdeen," I said slowly. I don't know why I gave my whole name, everyone usually calls me 'Prim,' except Rory calls me 'Primmy' and Katniss calls me 'Little Duck' because the back of my shirt always sticks out.

"It's nice to meet you, Primrose Everdeen," Hermione Granger said with a warm smile, "How old are you?" she asked

"13 years old." I replied.

"No, your real age," Ron Weasley said crossing his arms.

"No, really, I'm told I look younger than I am." I say again. It's true, because I can be classified as malnourished, plus I'm extremely short and haven't gotten puberty yet, I do look younger than I actually am.

"Primrose, you honestly aren't 13, your ten, tops." Hermione said. "What year were you born?" she asks.

"62," I reply. To mark the 62nd Hunger Games.

They all give me a strange, confused look. "1962?" Ginny asked.

Now it was my turn to give the confused look, what were they talking about? "No…." I just said back.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked. I bet she thought I had a concussion because she kept that raised, unbelieving eyebrow on her face. Or maybe she thought I was crazy, altogether.

"District 12, in Panem." I replied slowly. I had a good feeling these people weren't from Panem at all, because they didn't know the years. Or maybe I'm in the future. Both are pretty illogical answers. No one isn't from Panem; everything else was destroyed in the Dark Days centuries ago. Also, time travel was impossible, plus this place seemed low technology to be in the Capitol, even in the future.

"Where's that?" Hermione asked.

I sighed deeply. "You don't know where Panem is? I thought we were in Panem, you know, with the war and everything." I said but regretted it as the subject of war brought up Katniss, Mother, and Rory. All of whom I'll probably never see again.

"No, we're in Eng…." Hermione trailed off. She stared off into space for a bit then looked at Harry. "Do you remember what Aberforth told us about his little sister?" Hermione asked him.

Harry looked down at his sneakers, trying to remember. "Yeah, she died when she was fourteen, right. It was an accident. But she was off her hinges because…." Harry trailed off again. I was starting to get annoyed with the stopping mid sentence thing. Harry snapped his fingers and looked up at Hermione. "Because her accidental magic was building up." I raised an eyebrow at the thought of magic being real. I wasn't one for 'make believe' because in the Seam, there really isn't any room with all the sickness and starvation. Besides, magic isn't real; miracles, maybe. How else would Katniss have won the Games for her and Peeta. But magic is completely far fetched.

"And when she would let it out-" Hermione began.

"It would go out in a big explosion," Ron finished her sentence. "That's how she killed her mother," My head shot up, and thankfully my neck wasn't as burned so it didn't hurt so much, at the words 'killed her mother.' Ron noticed my surprise at the words and reacted quickly. "It wasn't on purpose." I rested my head back on the pillow and continued to listen.

I look at Ginny, who was watching this as contently as I was. "Do they always finish each other's sentences?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're mental," Ginny laughed. You're telling me.

"So you think Primrose got all those burns from an accidental magic explosion? She was pretty convinced that she's thirteen, maybe she was then an accidental magic explosion went off and turned her ten." Ron said to Hermione. So they're sticking with the whole magic thing? Whatever they believe. I felt forgotten even though they were talking about me. They were talking about me even though I was right in front of them. I wanted to interrupt but that would be very impolite.

Hermione turned to me. "Primrose, how exactly did you get those burns?"

The images flashed before me, like they were engraved inside my eyelids. The dying children surrounding me, Katniss yelling for my attention, just now did I realize it was for me to get away, the fire everywhere. "I was given the chance to be a field medic in the war. When I went, it was to the Capitol, the main enemy against the Rebels. I was terrified because Katniss and Rory were soldiers, what if I saw them with the injured?" Suddenly Katniss desperately running towards me entered my mind. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I fought the urge. "There were children all around the entrance to President Snow's mansion. I was working on this little girl, when I heard my sister, Katniss, yelling for me. I made eye contact with her, but before I could say her name…." I sniffled, trying not to break down at the fresh memory in my head. "The bombs went off."

They all gave me a mixed look of sorry and confused. There was a pause as everyone was gathering their thoughts. The first thing that broke the silence was the sound of my stomach rumbling. I then remembered that a burn victim, like me, would've been a coma for three days. Of course I was very hungry. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all looked at me. Hermione gave me a smile and looked at her friends, then back at me. "Primrose," she said in a kind voice, "are you hungry?"

**(A/N: Hey guys, so this is a little different than the other chapter 3 I wrote. I changed it because I didn't like the ending. It seemed OOC and hostile. also I left some things out that I should've put in in the first place. So enjoy this new and improved chapter and don't forget to review.)**


End file.
